Industrial or municipal fluid systems can be monitored to observe parameters of the system, including fluid properties such as temperature or pH, as well as events that are indicative of process system conditions. Fluid systems can thus be monitored to ensure that the system is operating safely and to achieve the performance that is desired. For example, boiler water systems are very closely monitored to determine whether the water system has any water leaks. Early leak detection is extremely important in boiler systems because water leakage, e.g. due to corrosion or equipment failure, can cause catastrophic explosions. Accordingly, many boiler water systems include multiple leak detection mechanisms including, e.g., mass balance, acoustic analysis, and/or visual observation.
Chemical tracers have also been used in water systems to evaluate the water system and provide useful information regarding temperature, impurities, reaction products, etc. Inert chemical tracers that do not react in the water system are typically added to the water system and measured at a point of interest in the system to evaluate these properties.